


Fit For A Prince

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben has powers, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Armitage Hux, Cold Weather, Coming In Pants, Hux has an eyepatch, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Protective Hux, Senator Ben Solo, Spoiled Ben Solo, Top Armitage Hux, Touch-Starved, Wilderness Survival, light Reylo, minor blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: When Ben Solo, son of Senator Leia Organa, gets his shuttle shot down, it's up to his body guard, Armitage Hux to get him to safety.





	1. Chapter 1

The landing area was clear, a ship docked precisely in the center of it. Several armed guards stood around the very edge as they watched the Senator's son as he crossed the bridge that connected it to the palace. Ben Solo was wrapped up tight in all black, his outfit going so far as to cover up most of his neck. He wore black silk gloves that went up to his elbows, and his black boots were wrapped up around his calves.

He always remained at a physical distance from people, never getting too close. And the way he dressed gave the impression of someone who was truly distant from everyone in the world. It didn't help that Ben never smiled, and had a chilling aura about him.

Several feet away, Ben was tailed by his security guard who was a stringent looking individual with red head and a black eye patch over his right eye. He was always dressed in an impeccably pressed suit with matching shirt and tie, and donned a scowl almost as unsettling as Ben's own.

Several feet off to Ben's right was an adviser typing away on her datapad. Ben walked up the ramp into the belly of the waiting ship, boarding first but he was followed by the adviser who quickly took her seat nearest the cockpit. 

The ship was a local charter, lined on either side with a dozen or so seats. It was a simple transport ship, which would take him to his much more extravagant inter-planetary shuttle in a nearby city.

Hux followed in last and raised the boarding ramp behind them. He walked over to Ben, and slipped a leather gloved finger under the seat belt that formed an X across his chest. He tugged twice to make sure it was securely fastened. It was the closest Hux ever got to Ben, and Hux cherished these moments.

It was his duty to keep Ben safe, and Hux would be a fool to claim that Ben wasn't incredibly attractive. Everybody could see it, and even Hux wasn't immune from his charming looks. However, he'd gotten used to the look of disgust as Ben leaned away from Hux, head turned to the side so Hux couldn't catch his gaze. Hux suspected it was just because he hated having somebody guarding him like he was a child who might hurt himself if he wasn't watched at every waking moment.

Hux took his own seat after securing Ben, and he left two empty spaces between them. It would seem strange to anyone else, but to Hux, it felt normal. There was something about Ben, something about his aura that screamed  _danger_ , despite his good looks. In the past three years that Hux had been his body guard, Hux had not once touched the man's bare skin.

Sure, he kept a firm hand around his upper arm when guiding him through a crowd, and he checked his seat belt on each flight. But he'd never touched Ben otherwise.

It was all at Ben's request, of course. There was something... off about him, something not quite right. Everybody knew it, everybody  _felt_  it. I mean Ben was nearly twenty-four and  _still_  not married. He was a perfect political bargaining chip, and would make any woman happy. But Ben showed little to no interest in, well, anybody. Hux had a sneaking suspicion that the hard exterior Ben portrayed to most people, including the women his mother suggested for him to court, was just hiding his fear. An inner fear so prolific that it made him shut himself away from the world, both physically and emotionally.

Ben had no close friends, no prospective love interests besides those arranged and organized by Leia. They were currently leaving one of those now, and Hux thought over the trip as they got ready to leave.

It was one of the best prospects so far. Rey was sweet with a kind smile, Hux had even seen Ben lean in to whisper something in her ear. It had made her laugh, a quiet, reserved huff as Ben said something funny to her. But even with her, Ben had remained at a bit of a distance, leaning in just enough so only she could hear, but not enough that he risked feeling the heat coming off her blushing cheek.

Hux's attention was drawn to the cockpit, a pilot and copilot already in their seats. There was no door separating the main cabin from the pilots, so they could all hear when someone said over the console, "cleared for takeoff."

"Copy that," said the pilot. Levers were switched, buttons were pushed, and slowly they lifted off the landing pad.

The departure was smooth, the pilots having several thousand hours of flight time between them. Ben kept his hands in his lap, one in the other, palms face up as his eyes trailed over the strips of netting above the seats that would normally hold cargo. Ben's trunks had already been transported to his ship earlier in the morning. Now it was just him, his bodyguard and personal adviser. Everything was going smoothly.

A beeping sound on the radar drew everybody's attention. Even his adviser, a petite woman in a flowy dress looked up from her datapad. Suddenly the nose of the ship made a sharp upturn, and the entire thing rattled as a bomb exploded under them. The pilots had barely avoided the projectile.

The pilots started muttering quickly into their microphones to anybody listening.

"We're coming under fire."

"Sentor Solo's transport ship, come in, do you read?"

Another projectile exploded off to their left side as the pilot turned off auto-pilot and tilted the plane to the right. Somewhere in the cockpit a blaring warning noise started to ping.

Hux was up and out of his seat almost immediately. He held on to the overhead cargo mesh as he walked to the cockpit, and peaked in. "What's happening?"

"We're under attack."

"From who?"

"We don't know sir. Two blockade runners, probably with modified munitions." His words were quick and concise as he began flipping switches. He pushed the throttle forward as they bolted faster out of the city, trying to escape those that were in pursuit.

"It's hard to tell-" said the copilot before he was cut off as they were hit.

Hux was jerked backwards, tumbling down the length of the ship. He landed with a hard, "oof" and a crack against the boarding ramp. Ben's eyes followed him, opened wide in alarm but Ben didn't speak a word. Hux groaned as the ship began to shake more, and he was thrust forward onto hands and knees as one of their engines was hit.

"We've been hit, engine three is down. Communications have been cut, deploying spoilers."

The ship made a deep whirring noise as they slowed. Hux scrambled up, plopping down right next to Ben, knocking his elbow with his own. Hux fastened his seat belt, pulling the straps tight. He glanced at Ben who looked... afraid. It was a look he'd never seen on the young mans face, and in turn, it made Hux worry.

"We're going to be okay," he reassured Ben, his one good eye looking Ben directly in both of his. Then he looked over at the adviser, who was gripping the bottom edge of her seat and had her eyes closed tight. She'd tucked her datapad in one of the mesh pockets below her feet.

"I suggest we put on the parachutes, sir-" said the copilot.

"There's no time. We're decreasing in altitude too fast. Two thousand feet-"

"Fifteen hundred," the copilot picked up as the pilot tried to straighten them out so they would land flat and avoid rolling the plane.

"A thousand, nine hundred, eight hundred. Brace for impact!" he shouted back to the main compartment.

They descended through a thick covering of trees, a trail of smoke left in their wake. They burst through the canopy, splintering tree trunks apart, breaking the ancient forest as they crashed.

When they hit the ground, the ship skipped along the ground. The front windshield was blown apart, shards flying through the cockpit. A wing ripped the siding from the craft as it was torn off. The adviser was sheered across the waist by a sheet of metal, blood spraying out across the forest and the ship as they were exposed to the elements.

Hux knew the exact moment the pilot and copilot were dead. The ship began to spin like a toy spinning top, rotating around and around without anybody to hold it steady. Finally, mercifully, it came to a stop. And when it did, Hux and Ben were left panting, terrified, but unscathed.

Ben looked up and raised his head just a bit to glance at Hux.

Hux barely raised his head, hair neat hair only held in place because of the strap of his eye patch. He stared at the adviser, her disemboweled body still strapped in, and still leaking. Ben followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. "Don't look at her," Hux panted, sliding back in his seat. They were tilted in her direction a bit, so Hux reached up as a precaution to grab the cabin mesh as he undid his seat belt.

He slipped out of his seat, and helped Ben undo his own seatbelt. Not that Ben needed the help, but now that they'd been attacked and shot down, Hux had immediately switched into protection mode. The man was his duty now, Hux was the last line of defense between him and almost certain death.

Ben stood up, mimicking Hux in holding on to what he could. Hux walked through the ship to peek into the cockpit. He winced; one pilot was run through with a tree branch, the other nearly decapitated by a thick shard of glass. He turned to Ben, who looked at him frightened and questioning. Hux just shook his head; this was the worst disasters he'd ever been involved him.

He motioned to the open side of the plane, then slowly made his way down to the ground. He caught his balance as best he could with the way the plane was tilted, and walked around the dead adviser. He hopped down, barely avoiding a small puddle on the forest floor.

Ben followed, Hux reaching up to catch him around the waist like he would do to a child. Ben didn't need the help though as he jumped the four feet or so down to the ground. Hux caught him around the waist for only a second, before quickly releasing him. Hux glanced around, eyes sharp, focused. He motioned forward.

"Where are we going?" Ben whispered.

"We have to get out of here."

"But the city is that way," Ben argued, motioning in the direction they'd flown in from.

"They'll be expecting us to go that way, come on."

They snuck off into the underbrush. Whoever it was that had attacked them would be there in a matter of seconds, a minute at most. So Ben followed Hux quietly, ducking low under branches as leaves cracked under foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly an hour later they came to a clearing. A rustic cottage with a tin roof sat in the middle of a weedy lawn. There was no sign that anybody was home, with no hovercar or speeder out front. Hux put a straightened index finger up to his lips as he turned to Ben, and unclipped his blaster pistol holster. Ben nodded in response, slowing his pace as he stayed behind Hux.

Hux pulled out his ELG-3A and aimed it down at the ground as they approached. As he stepped up the two steps to the porch, he held out his hand towards Ben without looking at him. His hand was flat, palm open towards Ben to tell him to stop. Ben did as he was instructed, staring from Hux to the door, then back and forth.

Hux's footfalls were quiet over the wooden boards, pausing when one creaked. He removed his foot, and stepped elsewhere. He held the gun down, gripping it tight, before he pressed a button on the keypad next to the door. A small ringing of the doorbell could be heard within the house.

It sung high, draining off to silence. After several seconds, Hux rang the bell again. Nearly half a minute later, nobody had come to the door. So Hux holstered his blaster pistol, but left the sheath unclipped. Then he pulled his gloves off, and tucked them behind his back into his belt.

He reached his fingers up under the keypad, wiggling his fingers into it until it popped off the wall. He turned it over, and pulled at one of the wires. "Ouch," he muttered quietly. A spark had singed his fingers, and he raised his hand away, flicking it in the air.

"Come up here," he instructed, certain that nobody was home, and he wanted to keep Ben as close as possible. Ben joined him on the porch, looking around as he walked up quietly next to him. He looked around at the covered porch, glancing over at one of the closed windows and the curtain beyond. Then he turned to look at Hux, who was pulling a wire apart.

The wires were wrapped in yellow duraplast, and he was carefully unthreading them. Then he twisted them in with some of the red wires, and tied off the rest. Hux was focused on his work, not knowing how intently Ben was watching him, how Ben stared down at his bare hands or his furrowed brow.

By the time Hux was done, he looked up and Ben turned away like he hadn't been staring. Ben turned his back to the door and twisted his hands together in front of him as he looked around at the forest that was so green and lush. It seemed to breathe, to have a life of its own. Small critters made noises in trees, bugs chirped quietly, and Hux snapped the keypad back in place.

He pressed the #1 key, and held it hard. Seconds later the door opened with a quiet hiss, and Ben turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Ta-da, easy as pie. Come on," Hux began to put his gloves on again as they entered. He thought about taking out his firearm, but the dust on the kitchen table told him they were alone.

The door hissed closed behind them, and immediately Hux went down a darkened hallway. Ben followed, eyes scanning over the walls. Photos of a family hung on the walls; they were all smiling, a mom and dad with three children were the only witness to their breaking and entering.

Hux opened the closet in the hallway, and pulled out a blanket. "Take this," he said. He handed the blanket to Ben, searching for another. He took out a dark comforter, and placed it ontop of the first blanket. Then he found a dark fleece blanket and placed it on top.

Then he went to the bedroom, peaking in. It was plain with a rustic queen sized bed and a dresser. Hux walked to the closet, sliding the doors open. He scanned the clothing, and pulled out a heavy, warm hunting jacket. He also picked up a pair of boots from the closet. He examined them, walking to the window and pushed open the curtain a bit, just to use the light to look at the size on the bottom of the boot. He nodded, and sat down on the bed.

He shed his nice oxfords, exchanging them for the more rugged boots that ended just above his ankles. Then he snagged a second pair of boots from the closet, though these ones were black and he tied the laces together. Then he stood up, and put his shoes in the closet in place of the ones he wore.

"Now if I were a hunter, where would I keep my weapons..." he muttered to himself. He searched the closet, but found nothing. Then he dropped to his hands and knees, ass up in the air (in Ben's direction, mind you), and looked under the bed. "Ah-hah! Smart man," Hux said as he pulled out a fairly large metal crate. He examined the lock, and turned it over. A smirk spread on his lips. At first glance it looked like it was locked, but in turning it over, he saw the green light reflected in his eyes. 

Whoever this man was, he had definitely earned Hux's respect. He kept his weapons hidden from intruders who would be turned off by the fact that the box was "locked." But someone who was desperate to defend themselves, someone like him and Ben, would take a closer look and see that it wasn't locked. So Hux pulled off the open lock, and opened the box

Inside were several weapons; a large blaster, two shorter ones, and several knives. He even had an Axe with a sheath over it. Hux picked up the axe, miring at it. He unclipped the sheath to reveal a very sharp, very well kept basic axe. He slipped it into his belt loop at his side.

Next he pulled out the blaster rifle, looked it over once, checking to see if it was fully charged. Then he turned the safety off, and put one of the small knives in his boot. He handed one to Ben but Ben took a step back, eyes wide. He looked like Hux had insulted him, staring down at the sheathed blade. "I'm not taking _that_."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't _fight_."

"Bullshit." Ben took a full step back, incredulous at the statement. "I watch you train every day, you're well versed in self defense."

"It's just practice. Besides its _your job_ to keep me safe."

Hux scoffed, but put the knife back in the case. If Ben was going to be whiny, he was only making things more difficult. But he was also right; it was Hux's job to protect him, even if Ben didn't want to protect himself. So Hux closed the case, and put it back under the bed and replaced the lock. Then he closed the closet door to make it look like he hadn't even been there, and straightened out the comforter on the bed. He ushered Ben out of the bedroom, only after grabbing the backpack from the back of the door.

Next, they went into the kitchen, and Hux started stuffing the backpack with food, matches, anything they might need. "We're not staying?" Ben asked as he held the blankets. He lingered by the kitchen table, debating putting down the blankets. But he decided not to disturb the dust there.

"We can't," Hux said, without turning to look at Ben.

"Why?"

"This house is too obvious. They're probably only minutes behind, so we'll have to spend the night in the woods."

"Outdoors?"

Hux paused, and turned to look back at Ben over his shoulder. Ben looked hurt, like Hux had offended him. Then Hux nodded and turned back around, and filled the canteen from the backpack with water in the sink. He held it under the tap before he turned it on, hoping to leave no trace that they'd been here.

"There's no chance that somebody didn't see us go down. They ambushed us in the city, so I guarantee the Senator has already deployed her guards and a recovery team. It's just a matter of time before they find us." Hux put the canteen in the backpack, and tied the extra pair of boots to the handle loop.

"How will they find us if we're in the woods?"

Hux turned to Ben, crossing the distance as he shouldered the backpack. He tucked the hunting coat under the straps behind him. Then Hux shrugged, a sly smile on his face like this was some kind of joke. "Trust me."

Then they were out the door as Hux loosened his tie with a finger under it, before they ran quickly in to the forest, headed east.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked east in a slightly zigzagging line. Hux didn't know where they were going, or what towns were nearby. But the forest provided good cover, and so far he hadn't heard, or sensed anything out of the ordinary. After several hours of walking over mostly flat terrain, they broke out onto the banks of a river.

Hux inhaled deep, looking out over the calm water. He glanced left, then right. Nobody else was on the banks, and that was a good thing. Hux started down the small slope towards the water, but Ben lingered.  
"Wait," Ben said. Hux paused and half turned to Ben, one leg up on higher ground than the other. Ben's gaze was far away, staring at the water. "Are we crossing?"

"Yes." Hux shoved one hand under the straps of the backpack, the other holding the blaster rifle. "I figure we'll follow the river downstream. Crossing it will cover our tracks if they're tracking us."

Ben looked sad, forlorn. Hux's brow furrowed. "What?" he asked.

"My shoes," Ben pouted. The way he said it was so innocent, Hux couldn't help but let out one quiet, light laugh. Finally Ben's eyes focused on Hux, a glare formed in them.

Hux made his way up the banks, trotting back to Ben. As he got to the top, he motioned towards a nearby log, and Ben went over. He sat down, eyes confused as he looked up at Hux.

Hux set down his blaster and slid off the backpack before he began to untie the black boots that had previously been tied to the backpack. "That's exactly why I brought these."

"You knew!" Ben's accused. Hux looked up, confused. "You  _knew_  we'd cross a river."

"Well, of course."

"How?"

Hux sighed, his forearms falling to his knees as his hands lingered in the air out infront of him. Then he shrugged. "Every forest has a stream. I figured we might come across one," he waved in the direction that the water was flowing, "And follow it downstream."

Ben looked confused, so Hux continued. "If you follow a river downstream, you'll eventually end up at civilization."

Ben nodded, as if to say  _oh_. Hux let one knee fall to the ground, the other elevated as he reached out both hands towards Ben. "May I?" He asked.

Ben nodded again, stiffly, his face softening as he lifted one leg. Hux took it, resting Ben's calf across his knee. He'd watched Ben wrap his legs in the material connected to his shoes dozens of times, so it was easy enough. He slipped off the shoe by the back of the heel to reveal black socks. Then he replaced them with the black boots, tightened the laces, and tied them in a double knot.

He let Ben's foot go with a gentle hand on the back of his achilles heel, before he lifted the next and did the same.

"You're enjoying this," Ben nearly snarled it. Hux looked up, catching Ben's angry eyes and Hux couldn't help the smile that curled up his face.

"I can't say I'm not."

"How?!"

A smile crept up his face, and he kept his teeth touching as he let out a quiet, scoffing laugh through his nose. "When I was a boy, my father used to take me fishing."

"You think we're out fishing!?"

"No, that's not- just listen, will you?"

Hux was now tying the second boot. "We used to go fishing every single weekend. He taught me survival skills, which I learned more of at the Academy. So I can't say I'm unhappy being out here, in the fresh air."

"We're being hunted by assassins and you think we're going fishing."

"I don't-" He looked up at Ben, resting both hands on his calf. "We're safe. If they knew where we were, they would have caught up with us by now. We'll find a town, and make it out of here safe, I promise."

* * *

They trudged through the water. It was only barely knee deep, and Hux led the way. He knew they were out in the open, and if the assassins were actually following, this was the exact moment they could spring an ambush. Hux held up his rifle, and Ben held up the blankets. The stream was fairly easy to get through, but still Hux looked back.

"Are you okay?"

Ben looked uncertain, he looked concerned. He'd sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and nodded stiffly. He looked worried, and like he was on the verge of tears. But they made it across safely, and the mossy, slimy rocks under their feet didn't make either of them slip.

When they got to the other side of the banks and Hux's feet sunk into wet mud, Hux held out his arm to Ben. Ben scoffed at him, brushing him off and walked past him without taking his hand. Then Hux led the way up the banks, and they began to walk away from the river.

"Wait," Ben said again, in the same tone as before. Hux barely held back an aggravated sigh and a roll of the eyes before he turned.

"What's wrong?" Hux asked.

"I thought you said we're following the river."

"We are."

"But the river's back there," Ben nodded his head back behind him, his arms starting to ache from carrying heavy blankets all day. Though they were light, it was still several hours of holding something on his arms.

"It's getting dark. We need to make camp, then we'll follow the river in the morning."

"Camp..." Ben whispered. He frowned slowly, and Hux nodded.

"Come on, it's not far now. We'll find a good spot and then I'll make us some dinner."

Hux led the way, Ben following begrudgingly, with hunched shoulders. They trudged through the trees. They trudged until it was almost too dark, until you weren't sure if it was several leaves, or a branch.

Hux finally stopped, and looked around. He put his rifle down and slowly he took the backpack off. He pulled off his suit jacket, and placed it on top of the blankets in Ben's arms, which earned him a glare. Then he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves, one by one. He rolled them up just below his elbows, and walked towards a specific tree with a singular purpose. "This'll do."

"How do you know they won't 'catch up with us'?" Ben quoted Hux from earlier as he huffed. He'd spent the entire afternoon keeping up with Hux's pace, and now he was tired and hungry and sore.

"Like I said at the river, if they were following us, they'd have found us by now," he shot back. But it was jokingly sarcastic, though the sarcasm seemed to be lost on Ben. 

Hux pulled out the axe from his belt, and walked to one of the trees. He raised it and began to hack away at the tree trunk, from one angle, then another until he'd cut a small verticle knock in it. Then he turned, and walked to a tree about three feet away, and did the same. He cleared away the small branches that were twisted together between the two, which was easy since most of them just sprouting. Then he walked around to the opposite side of the tree and hacked off a fairly thick, sturdy branch. He began to sweat even as the temperature cooled.

Finally the branch broke away and it was getting darker, so Hux worked as fast as he could. He began to sheer the smaller branches off before he smirked to himself. The axe was very sharp and he was grateful that the man who owned the house took such good care of his weapons.

When the branch was free of any other twigs or leaves, he walked to the two trees to measure it. Then he trimmed away at the bottom to shorten it before he finally placed the axe back into the belt of his pants. He shoved the branch down into the two knocks he'd made between the trees, settling it there firmly.

It stuck, holding well and Hux mired at his work, quite proud of himself. Then he wiped the top of his bare forearm over his forehead, sniffing hard in the cold and from the heat of his own body. He walked back over to Ben who'd been waiting  _patiently_ , but really just silently seething.

Hux searched the blankets, then took the middle one. "This one'll do," He said as he pulled out the comforter. He unfurled it, trying his best to keep it off the ground until suddenly, unsanctimoniously, he tossed it out in front of himself, holding it by one edge.

It was flung into the air, spreading out, and landing flat on the ground under the branch Hux had placed between the trees. Then he went back to Ben and took the bottom blanket. It was made of a coarse material and he tossed that one over the top of the branch.

It draped over, and he gently lowered it to the ground, but before any part of it touched the leaves and fallen brush, he made sure it landed on the comforter. Then he folded up the edges of the comforter over the coarse blanket, making a sort of seal so that spiders would have a hard time entering the makeshift shelter from those sides.

Then he turned, smiling at Ben who was staring at the monstrocity, looking like he might puke. Hux motioned to it. "Fit for a Prince, wouldn't you say?" he said proudly. He motioned to it and pulled back a small section of the blanket. "Go on, take a look."

Ben walked forward stiffly. He held the one fleece blanket to his chest as he peeked in to the tent. Then he handed Hux his blazer, stepping back from the darkness. Silently he resigned himself and he tossed the blanket in his arms into the shelter, then turned around, and slowly lowered himself to sit in the poor-excuse-for-a-home lean-to.

Hux knelt infront of him, hands instantly on his boots. "Allow me," he said. He knelt down onto one knee, drawing Ben's foot up. But this time he placed it on his knee that dug into the ground, and unlaced the boots. Once they were off, he set them aside and got up. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? I'm going to go collect some firewood.

"You're leaving me here?" said a quiet voice from the dark tent. Hux stood up.

"I'll stay within earshot, don't worry."

Ben let out a quiet whimper, and Hux frowned. Up until this point he hadn't realized just how afraid Ben truly was. Hux sunk away from the tent though, and tossed down his blazer on top of the backpack before he went about collecting all the nearby dry branches.

He made several trips, and when he was satisfied with the small pile, he knelt by the backpack. He rummaged around, and clicked on a flashlight. Then he took the axed out of his belt and swept away a bunch of the leaves, making room on damp, solid earth. He went about collecting a few small stones, creating a rustic circle around the area before he began to set up the campfire.

He put thin branches over each other in a V, giving the fire plenty of room to catch and breathe. He frowned, realizing that the only good thing about the heavy cover of dry leaves was that they made great kindling. He made a small pile under the teepee of branches, before he dragged over the backpack, and pulled out the matches. He lit the fire, setting down the flashlight so that it faced the fire. He knelt down, on hands and knees, blowing gently on it to help the leaves ignite. He added a few more, eyes staring at the small flames, all his attention focused on the small bonfire.

Hux was unaware that Ben was watching him, that Ben peeked around the tree where his tent was set up, and stared. He watched Hux help him, to provide for him; to keep him safe and warm. Ben shrunk back into the tent seconds before Hux glanced over. He brushed off the feeling that he was being watched, and added more kindling. Soon, the fire was alight enough to satisfy Hux to leave it to its own accord. So Hux stood up, sniffling again and stretched. Then he unrolled his sleeves, and buttoned them back up. He grabbed the hunting coat he'd taken from the house, and put it on, not having realized how cold it was.

Hux re-adjusted his eye patch, smoothing down his hair under the strap of it. Then he pulled out a tin dish and some portion bread from the backpack, and dolled out some water into the dish. Then he poured out the powder, and set it in the firepit, close to the fire. It would take longer than normal, but it provided all the nutrience they would need. Regardless, Hux pulled out a small baggy from the backpack, and palmed it. He smiled down at it, reading what he could in the faint light of the fire.

The bag was full of wet and sticky candied cherries, one of Ben's favorites. When the bread was done, he split the bun in half, and poured out half the bag onto the plate. He fished out a spoon from the backpack, and walked over to the tent.

"Mr. Solo?" He rarely ever addressed Ben directly, and it felt strange, since he always thought of the Senator's son as Ben in his head. But he reminded himself he was still on duty, and had to maintain a professional relationship. Ben shifted in the tent, which was the only noise he made. "I made dinner, if you'd like."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please sir, you need to eat. After all the walking we did today, and still have to do tomorrow, you need to keep your strength up."

Ben huffed angrily, then reached out. He could see Hux, the glow of the fire lighting his silhouette. So he was easily able to take the plate without touching Hux. He pulled it into the tent, and Hux stepped away as he took a bite of his ration. He could hear the spoon scrape against the metal plate, then silence. He hoped Ben knew what it was, and knew what it meant.

Hux had taken the cherries just for Ben, just to cheer him up. Of course, at the time he didn't know why he'd really taken it. Ben liked them, so why not indulge. But now Hux realized that he got them as something to comfort Ben, so Ben wouldn't feel quite so lost and alone in the woods, away from civilization.

Hux didn't say anything, and neither did Ben. They both ate in silence, and soon the fire burned down low. Hux laid out his blazer and sat down on it, his back leaning up against one of the trees that held up the tent. 

He exhaled hard through his nose, letting the fire burn low as he laid out his legs in front of himself, ankles and arms crossed with his blaster in his lap. He sighed, yawned, and let his head fall back against the tree trunk. His eyes closed, then a quiet voice spoke.

"You're not going to sleep." It was a statement from Ben. Hux hummed, glancing over with his eye halfopened.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I had a chateau," he motioned to Ben's tent, just as a tease.

"It's hardly a chateau."

"Looks like it from out here," Hux turned his head away, and let it fall back against the tree. "Get a few hours of sleep. We should pack up at first light."


	4. Chapter 4

Hux sat up all night, dozing in and out but remaining mostly awake. Finally, some time after the fire totally burned out, he fell asleep.

He woke with a start, jerking awake. A noise nearby had woken him, and instantly his head snapped to the side, in the direction of the it. He sat perfectly still, staring in to the thick fog that had settled in. But the area was a dark grey, light from the morning sun allowing Hux to see only a few feet in front of him.

He sat very still, until he heard the noise again. Something skittered away, a creature noticing him and runnning for cover. That was when Hux yawned, and rubbed his fingers under the strap of his eyepatch. His skin was going to sting, to burn from the contact of the material strapped tight across, but he'd deal with it later. Slowly he tood up, shivering a bit in the cold. He knelt next to the tent, speaking quietly.

"Mr. Solo?"

"Yes?"

"We should get going here pretty soon."

"Okay."

Hux was surprised Ben was awake already. Then again, maybe he hadn't slept, just like Hux hadn't slept, except for that quick nap. He pulled out Ben's shoes from the backpack, the ones he'd been wearing before, and set them next to the tent.

"We won't be crossing the river?"

"No, I don't think so."

Ben began to rustle in the tent before he reached for each shoe in turn. Hux took a sip of water from the canteen, and peeled open a ration bar. He munched away until Ben revealed himself from the tent. His hair was freshly tied up in a tight bun, and Hux reflected woefully on that fact. Then he handed Ben a ration bar before he packed up the spare set of boots and his blazer, and shouldered the backpack.

"Am I going to have to carry the blankets again all day?" Ben asked, stretching as he walked in a small circle around their encampment to increase his circulation. He shivered a bit in the cold morning fog.

"You know, I was thinking about that. I think if you just take the fleece blanket, that should keep you warm enough, but I don't think we'll have to camp again tonight."

"You don't  _think_?"

"Well we can't be too far from a town now, or atleast a house."

Ben huffed angrily in response. But he pulled out the blanket from the tent, and Hux helped him fold it. Then he held it close to his chest, and they began to make their way back to the river banks. Ben looked back, almost forlorn.

"We're just going to leave it?"

"Yep."

"What if they find it?"

"I don't think they will. And besides, we have everything we need if we have to make another camp."

* * *

They walked for several hours in mostly silence, Hux entertaining himself by humming every now and then. Ben was quiet and sullen behind him, clinging to the blanket, the only thing that reminded him even the slightest bit of civilization.

"So tell me," Hux finally said. "If you had to give an assessment of my abilities in this situation, what would you say about them?"

"What?"

"Well, normally the Senator gives me a quarterly assessment, sort of like an employee review. There's always a space on the form for your comments, but you never leave any. So what's your assessment of my services so far?"

Ben glared, wondering what Hux was up to. "They're fine, I guess."

"Fine?" Hux glanced at Ben, a half smile on his face. Again he was teasing, and again Ben wished he was anywhere but out here alone with his body guard.

"Yes."

"How can I improve?"

"You can be quiet."

"Tsk tsk, so irritable."

"I just spent a night  _in the woods_."

"You're the one who had the tent."

"Shut up." Ben glared at the ground as they walked, not continuing their conversation. Shortly thereafter, they came to a steep hill, the small stream turning into a small waterfall before turning into light rapids. Hux looked back at Ben. "You think you can make it?"

"Of course," Ben snapped as if he'd been insulted.

"Okay," Hux shrugged. He put the soft part of skin between his thumb and index finger over the straps at the bottom of the backpack, and turned sideways. Then he slowly began to make his way down the hill, feet slipping on leaves every now and then, though he kept his balance for the most part.

The same couldn't be said for Ben. Ben clung low to the hillside, hands and feet slipping over the leaves. He was unsteady, and eager to be done with their little excursion.

Finally Hux got to the bottom. There was a small dropoff of about four feet, and Hux shrugged off his backpack. He tossed it to the bottom, let himself slide down to gain momentum, then rolled over onto his back as he landed.

It was a simple maneuver, and meant to show off to Ben. But when he stood up, Hux saw how Ben was struggling. He looked afraid, feet unbalanced, until he fell onto his butt, a few feet up from Hux.

"You okay?"

"Fine," he snapped. Ben's increasingly bad mood was beginning to get on Hux's nerves.

Hux shrugged, and stepped back to give Ben room. Ben was panting, trying to catch his breath. He hated this.

Slowly Ben pushed himself up, edging closer to the drop off, the slope becoming steeper. "Here, let me help-" Hux offered, stepping closer.

"I can do it my-" Suddenly Ben's feet slipped out from under him. He fell the rest of the way down the hill, caught immediately by Hux. Ben landed heavy but soft ontop of Hux as Hux fell back, dried leaves raining down on them.

The sun seemed to peek through the fog, casting them in a soft, warm light as Ben stared down at Hux. Hux's smile softened. His arms that were wrapped around Ben securely and were suddenly taking on another meaning, no longer protecting, but intimate. Ben leaned down, and the soft press of lips they shared was pure bliss.

Hux kissed him back with a softness Ben had never known, warm lips tasting and searching, the brush of a tongue as Ben pressed down onto Hux. Hux bent his leg, thigh between Ben's and he pressed up. Both men seemed to let out a collective groan, Ben's groin hard against him. Hux wrapped his arms tighter around Ben, whose gloved hand was soft on his chest and cheek, stroking a thumb there. It was exactly what Hux had always dreamed it would be like, and for the first time in what felt like days, he was warm and felt a sense of calm.

Hux reached up to pull the tie from Ben's hair, desperate to run his fingers through it. Ben sucked gently on Hux's lower lip, making Hux smile into the kiss as he slipped a finger under the elastic.

Suddenly Hux was truly falling back, in slow motion, before he landed hard on the forest floor with Ben on top of him. Each man landed with a quiet grunt, leaves raining down on them. The area was dark with the thick fog, a hazy gray around them as Hux's eyes opened. His arms were at Ben's sides, Ben's hands on either side of his face in the dirt.

They both seemed to pause, Hux staring up at Ben as Ben gazed back down, their faces mere inches apart. Hux was the one to remove his hands from Ben first, aghast at himself for that completely inappropriate snapshot of a daydream he'd had. Ben crawled off Hux with another groan.

"Are you okay?" Hux asked.

"Stop asking, I'm fine."

Hux had no idea that it was Ben's daydream he'd seen, the one he Force-projected into Hux's mind the second Ben's feet had slipped out from under him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY this chapter took so long to get out. But it's finally here, and the last one too :D Enjoy!

They followed the stream for a few miles, until it grew wider. They tracked around it, Hux leading the way, pushing through bushes. He glanced behind as he held brush out of the way, Ben looking incensed  _as usual_  as he reached out an arm to hold back the wayward branches.

Finally after a few hours of hiking south they broke out into a clearing on the banks of the river. Hux looked up, his eyes opening wide as he took in the scene. Behind him, Ben exhaled deep in relief as a rustic cottage rose in the distance.

It looked occupied because smoke rose from the chimney, so they made their way towards it. The terrain was fairly sturdy, to Hux's surprise and they ended up crouching down near the river, behind some brush as they creeped up on the unsuspecting home. Two speeders were parked opposite the wrap-around porch, and with the smoke coming from the chimney, it was evident that somebody was definitely home. Hux turned to Ben, hands on his knees as he crouched.

"I'm going to get one of those speeders. You stay here." Hux said as he rose.

"What?!" Ben whispered back, head snapping to the side.

"I'm gonna jump one of them."

"Why don't we just ask!?"

Hux crouched back down, grasping some of the brush infront of them. "We don't know their affiliation. What if they're rebels and we show up? Imagine," Hux reached over to put a hand on Ben, to snap him in to the realization of their position, but he stopped. He withdrew his hand, and put it down on his upper thigh above his crouched knees.

" _Hi, yes, we're part of the Empire, please allow us to take one of your speeders, we_ promise _it'll be returned without damage_. Best case scenario, looking like we do," Hux gestured to their beaten state, "They'd shoot us right on the spot."

Ben huffed, but Hux continued. "Can you even imagine the price on your head, if captured  _alive_!?"

He stared at Ben, good eye wide, eyebrow raised. Ben was staring at the speeders, gears grinding in his head, before he nodded.

Hux nodded back in acknoledgment, then shifted from one foot to the other as he rose, though crouched. "Wait for my signal."

"What's your signal?"

Hux was busy surveying the scene, not even looking at Ben as he scanned the premisis. He shrugged one shoulder, inclined towards Ben - that was his only answer. Then he crouched over and made his way through the brush, away from Ben.

Ben inclined himself forward into the hill, knees gently tapping the ground as he stayed propped up on his toes. He watched the brush where Hux went until it stopped moving. Until he was sure Hux was far beyond it. Then he turned his head towards the speeders, and the house.

* * *

Hux crouched behind a large sagebush. He let his gloved hands push the brush aside, staring at the house. Somebody was  _definitely_  home. He had to make it quick. The alternate side of the speeders was turned towards him, which was to his advantage. So he made sure the coast was clear, and slowly advanced forward.

His eyes darted back and forth as he sped closed in on the speeder. Then he popped out the component right under the steering column. He got to work, pulling out wires, a spark cracking between them. He glanced back, and couldn't see Ben. Either Ben was still in their excellent hiding spot, or he'd moved against Hux's explicit instructions.

Just then the speeder roared to life, the repulsorlift engine spewing out hot air, blowing dust around him. Hux shoved the component back into its spot, and hopped on the bike. He glanced over, the sight of Ben coming out from the bushes catching his eye. He smirked, glad Ben had caught  _the signal_.

Ben hopped up behind him a second later, arms wrapping tight around Hux's waist. Hux pushed them back a bit, steadying the stabilizer bar before kicking it into high gear. They sped down the road, no sight of the houses inhabitants behind them. Hux tried not to let the thousands of thoughts flood his head as they raced down the road towards what Hux presumed was a town.

They'd have to ditch the speeder, and get word to the Senator. They'd have to get food; he was sure Ben was just as hungry as him. Hux had enough credits on his account, but he wasn't sure if Republic credits were good out here. They'd figure it out; he'd pawn his watch if he had to just to get out a message. He realized that they were entering, perhaps, the most dangerous part of their journey.

Just then Hux's attention was drawn from his thoughts as Ben leaned in. His arms were tight around Hux's waist, and Hux could feel Ben nuzzle in close, his nose pressing against Hux's shoulders. Ben snuggled in, eyes closing and inhaling deep. Hux gripped the handlebars tighter, whizzing towards town.

* * *

Only when they pulled in to a very dusty, forlorn looking Main Street did Ben raise his head from Hux's shoulder. Hux had almost begun to forget that it was Ben behind him, not some other stranger who was snuggled so close. Hux slowed the bike, the speeder pulling into a spot at the front of the General Store.

The store's sign hung half off, the rest of the paint faded from wind and dirt. Hux turned off the bike, looking around.

The dirt road was fairly deserted, though a sign in the window said Open. He assumed that the speeder would be recognized, and that whoever saw it would notify the owner of their stolen equipment.

Ben stepped off first, squinting around at the dusty, po-dunk town. Hux followed suit, but immediately made his way up to the wrap around porch. Ben followed, and the mechanic door slid open. They were greeted with a hot wind, the building seeming to keep in more heat than the outdoors.

The mechanic sound of a bell tinkled above them, and Hux slowly approached the counter. He kept one hand back, like he was trying to corall Ben to stay behind him. Hux's good eye gazed around, taking in the store.

It was less of a General Store and more of THE ONLY STORE in town. He could see it had provisions behind the counter ranging from dried goods, to electronics. A grizzly looking woman came out from the back, face twisted like jerky from years spent in the sun and blinding wind. She stepped up to the step ladder with a limp, groaning and grunting as she stepped up to meet them.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you happen to have a hologram we could borrow for a few minutes?"

The woman eyed him, judging him. Hux knew she was trying to figure out his affiliation, since it was obvious he wasn't from around here. And although they'd been hiking through the woods for two days, their clothes and complexion were far tidier than her own.

"Yeah, it'll cost ya tho."

"That's fine, how much?"

"200 credits."

"200?! That's robbery!"

"Do you want to get your pretty little firend out of here?"

Hux scowled; the woman knew too much already. Ben turned, staring at the woman, incensed at her insult. Hux sighed though, and pulled out his wallet. He swiped the small chip in it over her reader, and she stepped down from her ladder. She went in to the back room, and came back with a beat up holocron projector that looked like it had seen better days.

"You got two minutes."

"That's all I need, thanks."

Hux sent a message, Ben lingering out of the frame as he observed the tradeable goods. He was silent, and for that Hux was grateful. After the message was sent, he slid the projector back to the woman. "Is there any place to get a drink around here?"

"Sure, the Saloon you passed on your way in."

Hux realized she'd been watching them like a hawk. This was dangerous, very dangerous. He tried not to let his worry show though. "Great."

"I'm hungry," Ben interjected. Hux looked over his shoulder, then nodded once. "Do they serve food in there?"

"Only place in town."

"Great, thanks."

* * *

They sat in the stuffy Saloon, some patrons busy gambling at a game of Sabacc. A piano was playing of its own accord in the corner, and Hux sat across from Ben, who barely touched his meal. Hux had treated himself to a whiskey neat; he'd just assumed they wouldn't have ice in a place like this.

"Who do you think they were?" Ben asked.

Hux shrugged as he pushed away his plate. "Hard to tell. The runners were modified, but old. Probably mercenaries."

"Will they come after me?"

"Most likely. It depends."

"On what?"

"If their's a bounty on your head. If someone paid them to get the job done, they might give up and forego the money. If there's a bounty on your head..." Hux shook his head. "Well that would make my job a bit tougher."

"Is that all I am to you? A job?"

Hux tilted his head to the side. Ben sounded... hurt. "Well, yeah. I get paid to protect you, don't I?"

Ben looked away, scorned. Hux sighed, and downed the rest of his whiskey. It hurt him to say but he needed to draw the line. "I've protected many dignitaries Mr. Solo, I'm contracted to be by your side."


	6. Chapter 6

Hux sat on the open patio, watching the lake shimmer in the early afternoon sun. He was relaxing with his feet up, dressed in a button up and slacks. He still wore his shoes, not relaxed enough to take them off. After wearing his eyepatch for two days solid, he'd put in his fake eye for vacation.

They'd been rescued and returned shortly after Hux had finished his drink at the Saloon. Leia had personally greeted them when they arrived, and had given Hux two weeks of paid vacation. Of course, he didn't want to be on vacation. In fact, he didn't want to be anywhere not at Ben's side.

But Leia had insisted. Also since Hux's vacation had started, Ben had stayed mostly holed up his suite, obviously fearful of being attacked again. So far Hux had had a relaxing vacation, despite the fact that he hadn't left the premises.

He went for a jog every morning, ending with a swim in the lake. He took a late breakfast, which was a treat for him, and over the past few days he'd even taken a nap or two. Now he was watching the water, watching a few birds dive down to get some fish. His peaceful thoughts were interrupted by someone behind him clearing their throat.

He sat up and glanced back; it was one of Ben's private guards. He was good looking, though a bit plain, and too skinny for Hux's taste. "Sir, Mr. Solo has requested your presence in his suite."

Hux raised an eyebrow. In his suite? Hux had been to his suite before, sure, outside of it to wait for him. But this sounded like an invitation IN to it. Hux nodded. "Okay, let me just freshen up-"

"His request is immediate."

Hux paused again, then nodded. What was Ben playing at? So Hux stood up, wishing he could atleast brush his teeth first or wash his face. But he got up, and followed the guard.

He knew where Ben's suite was, and he knew the layout. He had to know the layout for security purposes, but he'd never been in the room. To him, it seemed like it was a sanctuary for Ben. Nobody was allowed in or out without Ben's express permission. Even the attendant who turned down his sheets and cleaned the room was only allowed in during certain times, but besides that Ben was left all alone.

Hux wasn't kidding himself though, and he knew there was something definitely strange with Ben just in general. He was always aloof, even at parties with his friends. And he seemed afraid to touch anybody, not even giving a handshake or friendly hug. Hux had never thought about asking  _why_ , because in all honesty it didn't concern him. But now he was going to be IN Ben's suite, just the two of them, all alone. Hux screwed up his courage as he followed behind, walking through the maze of halls.

As they got to Ben's room, Hux quickly went over the schematics he'd memorized. The front room had a love seat and two standing chairs opposite with a coffee table in the middle. The door to the patio was permanently locked, and to the right was another door. Ben's bed was raised on a platform, which Hux always thought was strange. His bathroom and walk in closet were just as large as the bedroom; the extravagance wasn't lost on Hux.

The guard stepped aside and Hux knocked on the door twice. He'd seen the door before, but never actually been this close. He stood, waiting. A second later, the guard spoke up. "You may go in."

Hux looked at him, a bit confused in all honesty. He already felt like he was intruding, but now the guard was the one telling him to go in. He looked back at the door, gulped, and pressed the little button on the side to open it.

Inside, the room was warm. Hux saw the loveseat, two chairs and coffee table exactly where they should be. The room smelled of incense, and it was awash in warm light coming in through sheer red curtains. The whole place felt kind of like a den, which only made Hux feel like he was intruding that much more.

The door slid closed behind him, and he gazed around. Almost immediately he felt the prick, warmth pooling in his lower belly. He ignored it, pushed the thought out of his mind as he crossed the room. He stopped outside the bedroom, whose double doors were open. "Mr. Solo?" The four poster lay on a raised platform, one step up to get to it. And all around, it was draped in sheer red curtains, though Hux could only make out the vague outline of a figure beyond. "You requested me?"

"Come in, Hux." The voice was calm, almost ethereal. It didn't sound like  it came from the bed though, it sounded like it came from all around him. Hux took a step into the room, and was immediately drowned in pleasure.

His first step was steady, the next two found him stumbling forward. Then he fell to his knees, gasping out loud as his mouth began to dry from the air. The room was crowding into his space, its very presence overwhelming. Something was in the air causing him to feel the wash of pleasure all over, and somewhere, someone was praising him. "Very good," it whispered slowly in the back of his mind.

Hux gasped again, choked as the heat of the room swelled around him. The air was so still, and it felt like even his choked breaths didn't disturb it. His eye began to water as he throbbed and grew hard, hips pulling back a bit as if to get away. But the sensation was all over him.

And the room smelled so good, the scent causing his thoughts to blur, mind fuzzy and thick with want. He got hot around the collar, hands limp at his sides. He was suddenly aware of them, aware of his lack of willpower to get out of... whatever this was.

He choked on another breath as he saw the drapes around the bed move, eyes locked onto the figure that slowly emerged. He could't look away even if he wanted to.

Ben emerged, and he was pure energy. Raw and unmanageable as he took a step towards Hux, wearing nothing more than a thin cloth around his waist, and black silk gloves up to his elbows. He looked liked a star in the Galaxy, his skin nearly glowing and sparkling with gold. All that static energy nearly made Hux cry; he blinked away tears, as the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen approached.

Hux felt like he was bestowed a gift he didn't even know he wanted, but needed so desperately. Hux blinked away tears of joy, his gut growing warmer, lighter. He knew he was going to cream himself by just the sight of Ben, but suddenly he felt okay with that.  

"Do you know why I keep myself at such a distance, Hux?"

Hux shook his head once, eyes locked onto Ben's. "It's because I have powers, more immense than anything you could imagine."

"You're force sensitive-" Hux choked out. Ben raised an eyebrow, then nodded his head. His entire demeanor was different than usual. He was raw sexual energy, every sinew of tight muscle meant to draw Hux in. And Ben was doing a damn good job of it.

"Yes," Ben said approvingly. The praise washed over Hux like a hot wind and all he wanted to do was come. He was panting for it, inhaling the air laced with incense and lust, and filling his lungs with it faster. His knees were barely 6 inches apart, and he hadn't repositioned himself in his pants. He hadn't moved at all, and he was full to bursting.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Ben purred, as he began to pull off one of his gloves by loosening the tip of each finger.

Hux couldn't answer, eyelids fluttering as he strained against the want. He wanted to cry out, to crumple forward and spill over. But something was holding him up, and keeping him just on the cusp of his pleasure. A quiet voice whispered in his mind, _Do you want me to touch you?_

"Yes," Hux's winded voice barely came out above a whisper. Then Ben was in front of him, mere inches away and Hux looked up. He begged, he couldn't take the delay any longer. "Please."

Ben reached out, and placed a soft, gentle hand on Hux's cheek. He rested his thumb just under Hux's fake eye, staring down at him. Hux trembled in a gasp, and suddenly he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't see. His eyes closed tight, teeth clenched together as he gritted them against the feeling. He could taste the air on his tongue, and the smothering heat tasted like vanilla and spice, and it filled his nostrils, blocking all other senses.

It was like he unloaded years of stress and tension, not only from his balls but from each tightly twisted muscle, every sore spot he'd gained over the past few years in this profession. Suddenly he was coming hard and hot and filling his boxers with his own come which made him feel sticky and sick, and overcrowded.

Suddenly Hux gasped as the invisible hand around his throat released him, and Ben withdrew his hand. Hux leaned forward, both hands catching him flat on the marble floor as he heaved for breath. Above him, Ben grinned almost cruely, watching Hux gasp and choke on the floor.

Hux could feel himself coming back, feel his mind fall back in to place as his chest rose and fell. And he could register what had just happened, the world slowly piecing itself back together.  _That's not fair_ , he growled.

Suddenly Hux was up on his feet, and it was clear Ben was taken aback. Hux grabbed Ben by the back of the neck, and forced him into a hard kiss. Ben stumbled back, Hux following him forward, choking Ben with his own tongue. They fell back onto the bed, through the curtains and Hux immediately pulled off Ben's shawl, leaving it open to reveal him on the bed. Hux forced them into a roll, and Ben moaned into the kiss as he dragged the back of his balls up Hux's thigh, towards his knee.

Hux grabbed either one of Ben's ass cheeks, legs spread around Hux, and he pulled them apart cruelly as he raked his nails down the backs of Ben's thighs. Ben cried out into the kiss, breaking it.  _I'm going to rip you apart_ , the thought came through clear as day from Hux.

Then just as suddenly, Hux eased up, finally able to get a breath, to feel the dampness in his pants. He looked up at Ben, hands releasing him, "You don't get to do that."

Ben nodded, leaning down again to plant softer, easier kisses on Hux's lips. Slowly Hux wrapped his arms Ben's waist, his mind calming, the angry thought from before draining away. "Promise to never do that to me again," he whispered into the kiss.

"I promise."

Then Hux rolled them over, laying Ben out on his back, and he sat up as he began to unbutton his shirt. "You didn't have to do all this to get me into your bed, you know."

"Oh, I didn't?"

Hux shook his head, unbuttoning the sleeve cuffs. "You're Force-sensitive, so you should have been able to read my mind." Ben nodded in an answer. "So, why didn't you?"

"Your mind is particularly... difficult."

"So you've tried?"

"Mmhmm, especially in the forest.

"Why? I mean, why then? You knew I would protect you."

"After you made that shelter, after you show me such respect, I thought I'd be able to get in but... you have up a fairly good wall."

"I'll always protect you," Hux leaned down, planting soft kisses on Ben's neck. His skin tasted good, salty and heavy, like the air around them.

"I thought I was just a job,  _a contract_ ," Ben cooed in a fake pout. Hux continued his kisses, grinding his knee up into Ben's groin as he did so.

"I was just being cruel."

"Very cruel."

"I'll never say that again, I promise." The promises for the future made Ben roll his hips up, so Hux began to move down. He kissed his way down Ben's ribs, kissing each, then down his sloping stomach. Hux rubbed a thumb along the trail of hair leading down from his belly button, and nuzzled a soft, sucking kiss on the underside of Ben's base.

He kissed there attentively, sucking and licking, eyelids softly closed. Ben sighed beneath him, legs spread open wide for Hux. When he went to stroke a hand through Hux's hair, Hux lifted his head. He licked all the way up, before parting his lips around Ben's tip. He began to suck there too, taking his time to lay out Ben and tease him up.

* * *

Ben was nearly screaming, whining with each twitch, with each small movement and exhale of breath. Hux had spent the better part of the afternoon putting Ben in every conceivable position. Now Ben was in Hux's lap, their feet hanging off the bed and Ben was struggling to make it end.

Hux had kept pushing Ben closer and closer, and now Ben couldn't fight Hux any more. Hux had an arm wrapped around Ben's waist, the other hand slick and tight around Ben's throbbing length. Ben was leaning forward, as if to get away, arms wrapped around himself as their hips moved together.

At this point Hux was hardly pulling out, his full length surging and pulsing inside Ben. Hux was planting bruising kisses into Ben's shoulder, right into the crux of his neck. "Stay with me," he muttered, hand working fast. They moved as one, hips going back and forth as Ben struggled to get his footing.

His thighs were pushed together, the balls of Hux's feet on the edge of the bed frame. Hux's knees were up higher than Ben's, forcing Ben deeper into his lap. Ben raised one arm over himself, hand bare hand going to rest on the back of Hux's head, forcing Hux's face down into the thick of his skin. Ben cried out, jerking away hard, nearly sobbing.

Hux bit down hard, eyes squeezing shut as he kept Ben in his clutches, and then felt it. Ben clenched around him, muscles twitching and spasming as he came. Hux's chest and Ben's back were slick with sweat against each other, the room too hot for either of them to catch a breath.

Hux panted, nose flaring as he came for a second time, feeling so damn good as he held Ben there in his lap. Ben came a trembling mess, crying out again as Hux rocked underneath him. Ben hissed as he came out of his orgasm and he tightened his fingers in Hux's hair. But Hux didn't stop, filling Ben until he was spent.

Then he held Ben there, overstimulating him on purpose. Hux wasn't usually this posessive, but something about Ben made him want to lay claim to him, to his body. Ben let out another cry, attempting to lean forward more to get away. Hux held him there, letting Ben cry and whine and struggle.

But it was only for a second or two, before Hux finally released the man in his lap. Hux pulled back, inhaling deep as he sat up. Then he lifted Ben out of his lap, and Ben fell over onto the bed, panting lasciviously, exhaling a moan with each one.

Hux groaned, and fell onto his back on the bed, limbs splayed out open and limp. He heaved breaths, the room suddenly less threatening, less overwhelming. It's like he'd imparted a little bit of himself into it, like he belonged here too.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
